


Однажды в ночь перед Рождеством...

by Greenmusik



Series: Рождественский тур 2016-2017 на макусе [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Ньют на магловское Рождество теряет чемодан, Криденс его находит. на заявку р-35 на макусе





	

  
Однажды в ночь перед Рождеством Ньют потерял чемодан и очень страдал. Он обегал все улицы, на которых был за день, но поскольку с прошлого вечера шёл снег, а замок на чемодане Ньют починил буквально на той неделе, и тот ещё не успел расшататься, ни чемодана, ни животных он не нашёл. Тогда Ньют пошёл в министерство и оставил заявление в бюро находок и поисковое соглашение в отделе тайн. И там, и там на Ньюта посмотрели как на идиота — никто даже не собирался бросать все силы на поиски зачарованного от призыва и обнаружения артефакта с сомнительным содержимым.  
  
Поэтому Ньют решил, что настало время предаваться грусти и бродить по городу в надежде на рождественское чудо. Исходя из сказок, при нужном соотношении веры, неверия, грусти и отчаяния рождественское чудо не могло не случиться, и чемодан в итоге найдётся сам.  
  
Однажды в ночь перед Рождеством Криденс заблудился в незнакомых кривых переулках, так отличающихся от прямых улиц и проспектов родного Манхэттена. Он бы очень хотел найтись, но люди шарахались от него, потому что на фоне заснеженных тротуаров и ярко украшенных домов он выглядел карикатурной тенью. Тем более, что в левой руке Криденс нёс явно чужой чемодан. Собственно, поэтому он и заблудился — пытался догнать мужчину, забывшего его и этот самый чемодан на автобусной остановке перед парком, но, видимо, свернул не туда и окончательно потерял и того мужчину, и понимание, где находится.  
  
Теперь Криденс просто брёл туда, где было наименее шумно, и выискивал глазами подворотню потемнее, чтобы выяснить, кто это там в чемодане так страшно рычит. Именно поэтому он не столкнулся с Ньютом, уже в третий раз повторяющим свой дневной маршрут.  
  
Однажды в ночь перед Рождеством Тесей взялся помочь младшему брату найти магический чемодан, который тот посеял где-то на улицах Лондона. Тесей был главным аврором, героем войны и вообще весьма могущественным и облечённым властью человеком. Но ему было жаль своих подчинённых, которых дома ждали родители, жёны, мужья, дети, книззлы и маринующийся с утра гусь, так что он не стал посылать их на улицы искать чемодан, а пошёл сам. Идущий с прошлого вечера снег навевал на Тесея праздничное настроение и тоску по школьным временам, когда он не был ни героем, ни главой, ни замерзающим на улицах Лондона из-за того, что вообще-то не собирался на них сегодня выходить и поэтому не надел ни тёплого пальто, ни зимних ботинок.  
  
Поэтому Тесей завернул в первый попавшийся переулок, где заметил вывеску паба. И по несчастливой случайности споткнулся о знакомый чемодан, стоящий открытым в самом неподходящем месте.  
  
Однажды в ночь перед Рождеством, когда Криденс решил посмотреть, кто это так страшно рычит в чемодане, на него сверху свалился незнакомец. Сам Криденс упал точно так же буквально парой минут раньше и ещё не успел проверить, сколько целых рёбер у него осталось. Незнакомец извинился, ткнул в Криденса волшебной палочкой и строго спросил, что происходит. Конечно, он выразился несколько более витиевато, но Криденс бы не хотел повторять подобные слова даже мысленно. Что происходит, Криденс не знал, но очень не любил, когда в него тычут палочкой. Поэтому он перестал сдерживаться и выпустил наружу чёрную силу, которая всегда была готова размазать обидчиков и разрушить пару кварталов.  
  
Из-за этого перепугались и разбежались из чемодана совершенно разные животные, которые целых пять минут до того внимательно следили, чтобы Криденс не вздумал есть их еду, сидеть на стуле Ньюта и спать в его гамаке.  
  
Однажды в ночь перед Рождеством нюхлеру удалось сбежать из чемодана и он оставил на белом пушистом снегу узкую дорожку следов, ведущих от какой-то маггловской подворотни к зданию Оперы. Несмотря на шум, гам и вспышки света, нюхлер неплохо поживился, пройдясь по рядам партера, навестил каждую ложу, в которой сидела как минимум одна дама, на всякий случай заглянул в бельэтаж и на балкон. На сцене нюхлера не привлекло совершенно ничего, поскольку он предпочитал металлы и камни исключительно благородные, а не всякую новомодную бижутерию, лишь чуть припылённую золотом. Вернуться по своим следам к тёплому чемодану нюхлер не мог, и просто уселся на крыльце Оперы, старательно распушив шубу и почти не шевелясь, чтобы не выронить честно награбленное.  
  
Эта неподвижность стала причиной того, что проходивший мимо Оперы Ньют его не заметил. Зато нюхлер очень даже заметил его и побежал следом, отлично зная, что уж Ньюту-то точно известно, как пройти в чемодан.  
  
Однажды в ночь перед Рождеством некий полисмен зашёл проведать невесту, разливающую эль в отцовском пабе, и стал свидетелем настоящего рождественского чуда. Но поскольку полисмен был магглом, он немедленно об этом забыл.  
  
Однажды в ночь перед Рождеством Ньют Скамандер нашёл свой чемодан в переулке у маггловского паба. Открытым. Чуть дальше в переулке сидел обиженный на холод нунду и перекатывал лапой туда-сюда гигантского клубкопуха.  
  
Однажды в ночь перед Рождеством Тесей Скамандер единолично задержал нелегально присутствующего на территории Британии обскура, но так как обскура привёз в Британию младший брат Тесея, это осталось их маленьким секретом.  
  
Однажды в ночь перед Рождеством Криденс познакомился с красивым неженатым мужчиной в самом расцвете сил. Героем войны и главой департамента магопорядка. Но у Криденса недавно уже была похожая история, так что он предпочёл не знакомиться слишком близко.  
  
Однажды в ночь перед Рождеством нюхлер добыл множество сокровищ во время опасной и очень холодной вылазки из чемодана. И они остались с ним, потому что людям было совсем-совсем не до него.  



End file.
